A Shocking Shut-Eye
by UltimateWarriorFan4Ever
Summary: During their trip to Morocco, Taylor's begging to get some good sleep through a rocky night. After a quick complicated trip to the bathroom, Taylor decides to go back to sleep, only to realize a pair of arms wrapped around her. The reaction and ending to this will be priceless for sure. Taylor/Rock one-shot. Takes place before Part 2 of "None Down, Eighteen To Go".


**"A Shocking Shut-Eye"**

 **Rated T**

 **Pairing: Taylor x Rock**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with Total Drama, The Ridonculous Race or any of the characters from those shows combined. Total Drama, The Ridonculous Race and its characters are owned by FreshTV, Jennifer Pertsch and Tom McGillis. Anyway, since I'm in such a mood to write some new stuff for the spinoff, I'd figured I'd do a short little Taylor/Rock one-shot. This takes place during a trip to Morocco on Part 2 of the episode, "None Down, Eighteen To Go". Anyway, here you go, enjoy!**

* * *

This was a waste of time for Taylor. Having to be trapped on a plane with a bunch of sisters, two annoying fashion bloggers, two veggie-eating hippies, two nerds, two loud metal-heads and her own mom was a brutal nightmare. It would sound like a total nightmare. But on the other hand, she was worth having to chase those millions of dollars if it meant having to pick up the dead weight that was her mom.

It was gonna be a while before they would arrive to Morocco. And since it was late in the night, what better way to get in a little shut eye? Taylor thought so itself since she couldn't take anymore from her mom having to talk about make-up.

As they closed in for the night, so did the rest of the contestants on plane number two.

Taylor wasn't getting any sleep at all since the pillow she was laying on got a little too lumpy. She often wondered if there were any softer pillows in this plane. Of course, being on a plane like this, all they had was lumpy pillows. It was the only thing Taylor hated about this experience.

"Uggggh, why did I have to get a frickin' lumpy pillow?" Taylor groaned. "I swear, it's like sleeping on thousand tin cans."

While she was tossing and turning, she heard a sigh come right by her.

Apparently, that sigh was coming from her smoking hot mom, Kelly. She appeared to be sleeping on a very soft pillow that was given to her on the plane. This was so totally unfair to Taylor. How come her mom had the soft pillow to herself while Taylor only got the piece of lumpy junk that was her pillow? This was so wrong. Something had to be done.

Which was why with a smirk, Taylor had an idea.

"Lets see how comfortable she is sleeping on a metal pan covered in cotton!" She exclaimed.

Without anyone knowing at all, Taylor quickly managed to switch pillows between her and Kelly. Luckily, Kelly didn't even notice this at all or else she would be begging Taylor to get her soft pillow back.

With yet another smirk, Taylor fluffed up her pillow, placed it on the top cushion and laid her head beddy-bye.

"Now this is more like it. Hmmmmm..." Taylor sighed.

Sleeping on that soft pillow was almost like sleeping on an entire cloud. If that is if the cloud was made of soft 100% cotton. It was like almost touching her face to a sheep's woolly skin. And it's softness was almost as comfortable as a puppy kissing someone in the face. Even the smell was amazing, considering the linen was washed with April Fresh detergent.

So far, Taylor was feeling like heaven.

However, she was still feeling a little bothersome around the legs.

She felt something cringe around her waist. Taylor couldn't even tell if she was either pregnant or she had to take a total piss. She couldn't be pregnant, considering that Taylor had never hooked up with a guy in her life. But the #2 thing would pretty much be a wise choice.

 _"Oh crap, I gotta go!"_ Taylor thought.

Suddenly, she got out of her chair as quickly as she could, and started running past through the aisles like an Olympic sprinter. Without any worry or problem whatsoever, Taylor managed to make it to the john. She obviously regretted having to drink an entire bottle of so much sparkling grape juice without even saving some for her mother to have.

It was so simple.

She ended up squatting down, taking in a long hissing stream, and with ease, flushed the toilet. But that wasn't over yet. Next up, she applied a little bit of soap around her cheeks. With the sink running, she took in some handful of water and splashed it across her face. Taylor managed to refresh herself easily without any blemish.

"There, that should be better." Taylor replied in the mirror.

After prepping herself up, she turned off the light and left the bathroom. But there was a problem:

It was now dark inside the plane.

"Oh, great. Now it's dark." Taylor groaned. "Now I can't even know where my seat is!"

Taylor hated having to move around the dark. It was like being blind or having to wear sunglasses at night. So the only hope of getting to her seat is to find out where she sat. The only coordinates Taylor could remember was the 4th aisle and seat 1. Getting these coordinates right, Taylor managed to move slowly for a while.

Taylor hoped she wouldn't trip or step on anyone's feet with those high-heeled boots of hers. Because if she did however, Taylor would blame it all on her mom, Kelly. After all, Taylor would do that just in case if Kelly ever fucked anything up.

Taylor managed to get her hand on the fourth aisle.

 _"There we go, I think this is my seat here."_ She thought and nodded.

Dusting herself off, she carefully managed to sit down and lay her whole body back.

But something was very different about the chair Taylor was sitting. Since when did Taylor ever sit on soft lumpy chairs? And better yet, why in the hell did it smell like body spray? Either way, that didn't seem to bother Taylor bar-none. As long as she had a comfy pillow, she looked alright. Sure it felt a little solid the second time, but it didn't stop her from having to sleep.

Taylor was finally getting a good sleep that she deserved.

However, something strange happened...

...

...

...suddenly, the 'cushion' started to grow arms and wrapped around Taylor's waist like a present. Apparently, those arms weren't coming out of the cushion.

But instead, it was coming from a muscular person. His arms started acting like a blanket to Taylor, which she definitely didn't notice for sure. It made perfect sense that Taylor was sleeping on someone. The only problem was, Taylor wasn't finding out until morning. As his arms locked around Taylor's waist, the mysterious male figure took in sigh.

"Oh Rocky, you always know how to make a kid feel better..." He replied.

 **Earlier that morning...**

Taylor felt the sun brighten up her eyes. And yet, it was irritating her since she would rather remain in the dark in peace. But she knew that the sun wouldn't go down without a fight, so she decided to wake up anyway.

To her surprise, she opened up her eyes to find her mom Kelly looking at her like her heart had melted.

"Mom, what are you doing?"

"Oh, look at you! That's so sweet!" Kelly exclaimed. "You been in this show for nearly a day, and you already found yourself a boyfriend!"

"B-boyfriend?" Taylor groaned a bit. "What do you mean-?"

Somehow, Taylor stopped herself to see a pair of arms wrapped around her.

The figure's arms had light grayish-blue sleeves on and possessed an orange bandana. Fearing the worst, Taylor slowly looked to her shoulder to see the one person who had never expected to show up at a time like this:

Rock.

"AGGGGGH!" Both Taylor and Rock yelped in surprise.

The two ended up getting off of one another for safety. Taylor was shocked and shuddering all over while Rock felt a hint of blush going through his face. Then again, Rock had never expected a hot girl to sleep right on his lap the entire flight over here. For Taylor however, she mistakenly gotten the wrong seat for sure. Serves her right by walking in the dark.

"How... how did you... why did you-?" Taylor said, trying to form a sentence.

"I was only dreaming, honest!" Rock exclaimed.

"But why on earth were you calling me Rocky?!" She gasped.

"I thought you were a teddy bear!" Rock cried out. "Although I gotta admit for a cute curvy girl, you look really snuggly."

"Awwwwwww, that's so cute! He thinks you're his teddy bear!" Kelly gushed at Taylor. "I know you two are gonna be a great couple." From there, Kelly brought out her iPhone from her pocket and showed both her daughter and Rock a picture. "Check this out! I even put this picture for a Hallmark card!"

Frankly, Taylor looked into it and realized that it was a picture of her sleeping on top of Rock's lap while he wrapped his arms around her from behind. On the bottom, there were big bold yellow letters that said 'Puppy Love'. Taylor looked horrified while Rock looked swag. He must've liked how he looked in the picture.

"Are you serious, mom?!" Taylor sighed.

"Oh, come on, I think it looks cute!" Kelly exclaimed. "I'm gonna go show this to all of the girls in the plane! They're gonna find it adorable!"

"Mom, wait!" Taylor exclaimed.

But it was way too late. Kelly had already left to the other room of the plane, possibly to show that picture of Taylor and Rock supposedly 'together'. Her daughter was definitely never gonna let that humiliation down for sure.

While her jaw was shut, Rock approached her with a blush still on his face.

"So babe, now that we're boyfriend and girlfriend," Rock replied. "What do you think we should go on our first date? Or better yet, I wrote you a poem. Want me to read it?"

Annoyed to hell, Taylor looked at Rock with a nasty glare.

"Okay, I don't know what you did to me, but you and I will never ever hook up!" Taylor exclaimed. "Just because my mom somehow decided to post a picture of us together, that doesn't mean we will ever be boyfriend and girlfriend! I would rather makeout to a frickin' shopvac than hang with the likes of you and your fat rocker friend. I rather bend over and lick my own butt than to be with you! You hear me? You will never have any of this, even if you dream about being with me!" Taylor exclaimed, shimmying a little bit.

"Um, are you sure you can bend over and lick your butt?" Rock raised an eyebrow. "Because if it's true, that would be awesome!"

"Ugh!" Taylor yelped. "Just... just stay away from me, you perv! And don't think about following me because I will rip out your vocal cords and stuff them up your friend's throat for him to eat!"

Just to clear her mind, Taylor decided to make a quick trip to the bathroom. But that didn't stop Rock from irritating her.

"So, you don't want me to tell you about the poem I wrote for you?" Rock replied. "I wrote it with 20 used ketchup packets!"

"Oh, ew!" Taylor shuddered.

Suddenly, Taylor closed the bathroom door behind her, only to wash her mouth with some complimentary mouthwash. It was the only thing Taylor needed in a time like this, just to get rid of Rock's scummy air around her.

But despite her newfound disgust for him, Taylor actually did manage to do something she thought nobody would see her do...

...

...

...and that was smile.

Taylor smiled of the way Rock was wrapping her arms around her when she slept. And although she hated it on the outside, she admit that it was quite nice and warm on the inside. There was never a dull moment where she would actually get good sleep in a night like this. And as much as she didn't want to, she had to thank Rock for making her feel nice on the inside. But that would be on the inside. On the outside however, she would remain her mean girl self.

But that didn't get rid of Taylor's sweet grin on her face, especially when she looked at the mirror close up with a smirk.

 _"Wow, Rock sure looked really warm,"_ Taylor thought. _"Maybe I might have to see him more again..."_

* * *

 **Well, this felt really nice! Especially if Taylor didn't wanna show it on the outside. She's definitely one of my favorite characters for sure alongside Kelly and Rock. I am dead serious about this. Taylor is definitely something else, and I can't wait to check out more Ridonculous Race each day!**

 **Anyway, feedbacks are welcome! Until next time, this is UltimateWarriorFan4Ever signing off for now! BOO-YEAH!**


End file.
